Infinity Blade Wiki:Sandbox
This page is for minor or short-term testing, and can be edited by anyone. For more extensive testing purposes, either - *Create a sandbox in your user space. *Utilize the Infinity Blade Testing Wiki. ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ This guide aims to show where every key in the game can be found. The listing is currently incomplete. Keys are generated randomly. Some of these keys may appear in a Rebirth, while others will not. Note: Click on an image to enlarge it. Large/Medium Keys Small Keys Infinity Blade Heavy Horned Guardian: Found at the first Bridge, Stairs, and Drawbridge, the Horned Guardian is a brutish fellow, and a worthy adversary. Watch out for his charge, it can't be blocked. And utilize stabbing opportunities, because that's where you can do the most damage. He wields the Iron Claw, his helmet's the Titanium Horn, and his shield is the Grummun. Brute: 'Not the kind of beast that prefers finery or good sense of hygiene. His attacks can only match his disregard for table manners, and while slow, can hit pretty hard. He's equipped with an Odin's Wisdom, a Sawtooth, and an Iron Guard. 'Marrow Fiend: This handsome fellow can be found at the first Bridge, Stairs, and Drawbridge. He screeches like a banshee, and attacks like a monster, so beware. His sword is the Marrow, and his shield the Osseous. Storm Paladin: A skilled wielder of lightning. The Storm Paladin can use the power of the shock element to gradually weaken the life force of his opponents. He seems to have a strange aversion to noxious poisons. He is one of the four paladins. Inferno Paladin: 'The harbinger of the element that consumes all. This hot-headed warrior sadly has a weakness in exchange for his great burning power; ice. He is one of the four paladins. 'Frozen Paladin: 'Never one to get cold during the winter, this paladin can use his frostbitten mastery of ice to great effect, but keeping himself warm, let alone setting himself on fire, is not his idea of fun or staying in good health. He is one of the four paladins. 'Venom Paladin: Snakes and sickly, humid creatures may have an understanding of toxic chemicals, but it is the Venom Paladin that brings the good name of debilitating liquids to bear in battle. A "fire and forget" principle means he can slip some nasty surprises into the bloodstream of his enemies, then hiding behind his shield until his prey keels over from the unwanted ingredients inside its lunch. As the idea of jolting somebody makes one numb, or possibly giving life was perceived, the Venom Paladin was so disagreeing of this theory he developed a skittish physical overview of electricity. He is one of the four paladins. Humanoid Assassin: Quick and assertive, the Assassin, with his fiery helm, fights with stealth and cunning. He tips his sword with a poison that can inflict consecutive damage over time. Finish him off quick, using blocks and parries as frequently as possible. His Sword is the Slither, and his shield is the the Supreme Shield. In Infinity Blade 1, he seems to be the only human-sized enemy to have a different vocal box other than that shared by all other human-sized titans. Hedge Knight: This guy has an eye for ambushing. He's not quite as stealthy as the assassin, but his light armor and dark camouflage blending in with the stone walls of the castle allows him to get the drop on an intruder. He isn't particularly hard hitting, but can be a bit of trouble. He wears a Plated Crown, Iron Armor, Oathborn, and a Silverlight. Rogue Knight: A once-honored warrior formerly in service to his liege, he craved not the praise of the noble, but the powers and gifts of wicked tyrants. Taking them up on their offer, he serves his new masters with some degree of agility and his past training to defeat his foes. He's equipped with a Trajan, Unfaithful, Leather Armor, and a Dorn. Knight Templar: 'A knight who pledged his allegiance to a brotherhood of religious warriors. He has sworn to attack anyone who would dare to invade consecrated ground. He wears an Oroku, Leather Armor, a Norsal, and a Bolt. 'Cavalier: 'Once upon a time, this sword and shield fighter rode on horseback. No one was sure what purpose he served on his horse, or which army he served with during his duty with the faithful riding companion. All that is known is the now-dismounted Cavalier will take his anger on anybody attempting to raid his post. He is equipped with a Mighty Helm, Bronze Armor, a Dawn Blade, and an Elith. 'Iron Guard: 'A new enemy introduced in the 1.21 Deathless Kings update, he is classified as an agile enemy. He appears to be suited for ambushing his enemies at night. His sword is Shard, which the player can get in bloodline'3 'his shield is the Phoenix Guard, his helm is the Shadow, and his armor is the Night Armor. Giant 'Executioner: 'Categorized as a large enemy, the Executioner fights like any other large enemy and utilizes Wormwood as his weapon of choice. He also wears a Raulum. Judging from the weapon that he's using, the Executioner seems to be the "off with your head" type of executioner who swings his axe on your neck and decapitates you. Right now, the big guy's duties of cutting criminals' heads off on the chopping block has been put on hold, and Raidriar assigned the Executioner as a guardian of the Dark Citadel, giving the latter an opportunity to take more lives. 'Feral Troll: 'If there was any competition this gluttonous animal won in other than the Gastronomy Club and the Homo-sapien Noms du Grotesque, it was one teaching him how to cave your small skull in with his club, specifically a Brunt. If that wasn't bad enough, his weapon bash and left arm swipe cannot be dodged. 'Iron Golem: 'An automaton constructed of gears and electricity by a mad scientist. It's equiped with a Kraken, a club which has no relation with the fictious squid. 'Plated Golem: 'A gold-plated automaton constructed of gears and electricity by an engineer. It's equipped with a giant mace, or a Kludd. 'Warden: 'Added to the game with the new 1.21 Deathless Kings update, the warden is categorized as a large enemy and fights with the mace-like weapon Forge. Boss 'Dark Knight: The God King's toughest guard. The player must defeat him in order to fight the God King himself. The God King: Raidriar, the one the player seeks to kill. He is the main enemy and also the antagonist in the game. You may find him very difficult to kill first time you meet him, and it's likely you won't unless you build up enough strength to minimize danger and frustration. As the game progresses, he develops immunities to different styles of magic. Ealoseum: 'Added to the game with the new 1.21 Deathless Kings update, Ealoseum can be found in the first locked room in the Dungeon area of the God King's multi-leveled castle. He has the likeness of a goat attached to his head, and he reads a book inside what looks to be a desert with no roofing in that part of the castle. He uses the Enslaver as his weapon, which is accompanied by the magical attribute Drain, and defends himself with the Vulcanis. 'Kuero: Added to the game with the new 1.21 Deathless Kings update, Kuero is a twin-bladed Assassin's Creed-esque enemy residing in the second locked door in the Dungeon of the castle. He is fast, agile, and has multiple combo moves that can turn the course of the fight in his favor. He carries two swords, both named Silver. Gortoel: 'Added to the game with the new 1.21 Deathless Kings update, Gortoel is a massive troll-like enemy residing in the third locked door in the Dungeon of the castle. He seems to be the only non-sentient Deathless. He does the most raw damage of any enemy, has an unhealthily short temperament and is surprisingly fast for such a hulking creature. 'Zero Mech: Added to the game with the new 1.21 Deathless Kings update, he is the so called reward for defeating the three Deathless Kings. Archarin, the pilot fights with the Zero Mech exo-suit, which carries the shield Tempest and the sword X-SC2, and has some attacks which cannot be blocked, and those which cannot be dodged. Blood Slave: Archarin, Siris' firstborn who chose to serve the God King. He's the player's final challenge after defeating Zero Mech, which Archarin will emerge from the cockpit of. He wears a Blue Steel, Plate Armor, a Claymourn as his sword, Prime as his shield, and adorns the Rusty Ring. He has Raidriar's voice when fighting the player, but has his own Pangean dialogue when speaking. Dual-wielding enemies Wood Jester: Everyone knows jesters are summoned to court parties to lighten up the life of their employers. Unfortunately for you, this jester is here to entertain you in a more painful manner; he can even twist his head around like an owl! He's equipped with an Ellorium. Plated Sorok: '''This big lad loves his use of dual weapons to shed your blood. He roars like the Assassin (though not exactly) and is rather short-tempered for being an agile enemy. He carries the Poison Scythe, which seems to most of the time lose its venomous secretions. Infinity Blade 2 Humanoid About the same size as Siris. Uses either a claymore (or some two-handed version of a sword) or a one-handed sword & a shield. Claymore wielding humanoids are better suited for roundhouse kicks and sideways sword swings that can only be dual-weapon ducked, and sword & shield humanoids can swing their shields for unblockable attacks. '''Kill Scene 1: Siris punches the enemy. If that does not send him falling down a nearby cliff, Siris punches him again and the enemy falls to the ground on his chest as Siris stabs the enemy. Kill Scene 2: Siris does a horizontal strike which stuns the enemy and turns him around halfway. Siris then stabs his enemy's back, killing him. Bosses Raidriar: 'The infamous God-King, back for revenge. He wears a modified Helio suit of armor, and exchanges the Sunstorm shield for the Epsilon. He is very skilled in the use of sword and shield, and his fury chains are very deceptive and damaging. The Vault of Tears update gives him magical ranged attacks similar to Saydhi and (not quite) Thane but in the form of light instead of fire. Enemies 'Shade: A ninja-like enemy and one of Saydhi's champions. He bows to you before fighting, possibly in acknowledgement or anticipation of an honorable battle. He carries the Hadouken katana and employs roundhouse kicks that must be shield blocked or ducked. Exo-Pilot: A human titan in a Crysis-esque suit, with a different helmet. They may possibly be the Devoted humans responsible for the manufacture and maintenance for the MX-Titans, the automated security for the Vault of Tears. One Exo-Pilot controls an MX Goliath. All Exo-Pilots are encountered equipped with a two-handed Arual greatsword. Plated Guard: Another two-handed swordsman, using a Pinion claymore. They seem to have incredible agility when executing roundhouse kicks and ankle & shin trips, and very little in the way of a voice box for being humans. One of them, who actually has a working voice box complete with pitch, guards a seal protecting the Worker of Secrets and gets too carried away quacking death-threats to Siris and gets crushed by a Stone Demon. Horned Wildling: An enemy with horns poking out of his helmet. He is the weakest of the Horned titans, but is fast, agile and very well versed in shield bashes. One of the horns seems to be chipped off at the tip. He's equipped with a Herringbone Shield and Orcan Broadsword. It, along with the Iron Hunter also makes use of a left swing sword technique that cannot be dodged. It also has vigorous left and right shield bashes which can only be dodged by their opposite swinging directions. Iron Guard: A humanoid equipped with gear suited for ambushing enemies at night, but is otherwise quite durable and fast in his attacks. He wears a Shadow, Night Armor, a Phoenix Shield, and a single-wield Shard crystal sword. Iron Hunter: A more feral Hedge Knight. Y'know, he used to be a man. But when he hid in some hedges at Saranthia, he caught something nasty that turned him into a monster. He strangely attacks more tactical using left no-dodging swings and a downwards slash that can trick those new to his fighting style into swinging left, causing one, a Scratch; and two, a Parry Fail. He also uses very different fury chains from before. Titans#Not found in IB3Cavalier: He's back, and he still is dismounted from his noble steed. He never found it a real chore to jog all the way to Saranthia's Vault of Tears, and is starting to become done mourning over his galloping friend, enjoying the flexibility given when fighting intruders on foot. He still holds a grudge on the Rookbane, once he saw the head of what he believed was his noble steed. Rogue Knight: He's enjoyed all of it. The dining with his former kings and queens, the sleeping with tavern wenches, even being hailed as a noble warrior better than squire. He thought it a truly dull job, and now wishes to work for immortals, and higher powers as a whole. He found a vacancy in the Vault of Tears after signing the papers in Saranthia's recruiting offices. Assassin: Hasn't appeared in Infinity Blade II. It would be imagined he will appear in a future update, with proper assassination techniques. He may never appear as a challengeable enemy if he does appear at all, and may probably shoot with a poison crossbow from afar, just like Isa. It's assumed that Isa is an assassin herself, only female and in less revealing garments and better armor, but also doesn't have the glowing visors. Knight Templar: Ever so faithful to his partners-in-war and forever sworn to protect all that is holy and justified, he's been carried from the Dark Castle all the way to Saranthia, where he resides in the Vault of Tears. Heavy A heavier build and higher height than Siris, uses enemies sword and shield but one of them, the Horned Chieftain, does not use a shield. Kill Scene 1: Siris thrusts his blade into the enemy's abdomen. As the surprised enemy watches, Siris pushes the enemy, who falls down. Kill Scene 2: Siris kicks the enemy. As the enemy is pushed back, Siris, holding his weapon backwards, swings it through the enemy's head, and drags the enemy down. Bosses Thane: A Deathless who guards the cage containing the Worker of Secrets. He kinda looks like Ealoseum, except Thane speaks more fluent English. Quick to punish and harboring an unpleasant outlook towards mortals, his mastery and frequency of the shield slam justifies his short temper and tyrannical personality. Use of ice magic is just physical representation of his cold heart, and must be parried, dodged or blocked. Enemies Marrow Fiend: He's the same guy from Infinity Blade. Sometimes he might steal the suit of the Dark Knight, and may gain shield bashing techniques. Brute: He's back, and he still has horrible etiquette. He's had a bad case of a sore throat, so he can't growl as... uniquely when he's knocked back in the middle of a battle. However, a sore throat does little to prohibit inspiration of fear to its enemies, let alone make human chops for dinner to make it all better. Horned Guardian: Regrouping at the Vault of Tears in light of Raidriar's defeat, he's still a stalwart defender of his post, and will attack anything in the name of its master. Only he seems lonely being the only horned titan without a matching armor theme when compared to the other horned titans. Horned Chieftain: This horned beast is the alpha male of a horned titan pack. Smarter than a Horned Demon, and more durable than a Wildling, the Horned Chieftain shows its brethren how to slay an intruding warrior knowledgeable of the Aegis Forms fighting style. Ronin: A Japanese samurai armed with a katana and Oaken shield. The bloke's encountered right before fighting Saydhi's champion. MX-Defender: An MX-Titan armed with a sword and shield. He makes robot noises when he roars at you. Dark Knight: The God-King's personal guard. The guy just got bored waiting for an enemy to fight him, so he left and starts attacking intruders at random. He now screams like a Marrow Fiend, and roars like the Iron Golem. Either way, he doesn't enjoy having his suit constantly stolen by the Marrow Fiend very much. Rookbane: Another berserker kind of enemy, who seemed to be so crazy he decapitated a horse for his own helmet. Using different shield bash chains sometimes contradicts his berserker nature, and he may have decapitated the horse just for the purposes of intimidation. We may assume that the Rookbane is the same guy who killed the Cavalier's horse. The dude hid for years before the Cavalier found him and took him to the God King. Rust Noc: An orc-like creature whch seems fascinated by scrap. Even his armor's made out of tarnished pieces of metal! He's also the only Noc whose mouth you can't directly see in his helmet, and he loves his use of head charges and shield bashes. Iron Watchman: Introduced in the Vault of tears update. This titan joined in with the Iron fiasco along with the Lancer. The guard is more civilized than most of the other titans and will use some very deceptive attacks, which can go from fast to slow, and some sword attacks are going likely to be unblockable. Twin Bladed Tall and flexible enemies which use dual wielding fighting style.Their attacks are quite deceptive,so be wary. Kill Scene 1: Siris bashes the enemy on the head, and, while holding his weapon backwards, stabs the enemy. Kill Scene 2: Siris jumps on the enemy and they both fall down with Siris standing on top. Afterwards, Siris kneels down and stabs his enemy's head, while holding his weapon backwards. Bosses The Archivist: The First Blood Sentinel, who's seen standing by a stone tablet with ancient markings. He collects and stores information in an archive and ponders the machinations of the universe. He is a skilled opponent and is the only twin-bladed titan to sport an unblockable jumping attack. The Vault of Tears update augments him by granting him the exertion of dark magical spikes to your feet. Parry, block or dodge to destroy the umbral current travelling towards you. Enemies Stone Oracle: A wild ghost took control of this lumbering collection of destroyed statues, joined together by roots! Wood Jester: The jester is back for some more pain-in-the-neck entertainment. Plated Sorok: He's back, and he still sounds like the Assassin. Note he had his voice used by most of the human enemies as well as the Iron Golem in Infinity Blade II. Kabuki: A Japanese double-bladed enemy you face in the prologue. He appears to be a sort of cyborg, and perhaps Saydhi's champions do not exclude free will automatons from her favour, if they serve her well. MX-Stealth: Another Crysis-ish MX-Titan. Well, minus the guns. He's constructed primarily for stealth operations. Horned Witch: One of the few female enemies. She's the only female of the horned titans. Strangely enough, she doesn't have any, but rather wears a mask. Bone Saws to her hands allow for quick strikes against her opponents. Iron Butcher: A knight who kinda looks like the Paladins from Infinity Blade. Unlike his pig-squealing counterparts, the butcher is said to have annihilated his enemies with only two swords, as opposed of using one and an Odin shield. Doubleweapon wielding Again tall, and use two weapons joined end-to-end from their handles or a long weapon. Because of this, each hit does damage two times.They use unparryable kicks, hand bashes and some awesome acrobatics more commonly than other enemies (if only you could chop off that limb). Found only in Infinity Blade 2. Kill Scene 1: Siris kicks the enemy at the abdomen. As the enemy is pushed back, Siris thrusts his blade into the enemy's head and swiftly takes it out as the enemy falls. Kill Scene 2: Siris kicks the enemy on the leg, forcing it to its knees. He slits the enemy's throat afterwards. Bosses Saydhi: The first Deathless encountered. She provides answers to just about any question... if anyone manages to defeat her champions in combat. She is a graceful and cunning spear fighter, and sports deadly fire magic! Deflect the heatwaves with your sword like a true Jedi, or dodge/heavy block if that proves too difficult. Dark Fiend: Added to the game in the Vault of Tears update, he can be found by inserting the Infinity Blade into the statue at the bottom of the dam. He is not a friendly fellow, and when you reach for the Vile Shield, he grips your wrist and throws you back before brandishing a weapon of his own! Killing him gives you the aforementioned shield. Enemies Fel Siren: One of the few female enemies Siris encounters. She doesn't sing songs to lure sailors to their deaths, but attacks men with a double-headed spear. Note that you can briefly upskirt her when she kicks. Horned Stalker: Another horned titan. He who seems to be the only one who, as well as flailing his double-blade ended staff and kicking his enemies, tries to smack enemies with a quick palm thrust. MX-Enforcer: The only cyborg of an otherwise completely robotic group. The guy kicks his enemies on somewhat rare occasions. Eyeless Noc: A blind Noc who ironically wears a helmet with vents for the eyes, while his other comrades wear helmets without the vents. He can still give you a good whooping despite the lack of eyes. Iron Lancer:Originally a clashmob exclusive, he was added to the campaign in the Vault of Tears update. This opponent is sneaky, but not as sneaky as the aesthetically similar Iron Hunter. Acolyte: This freaky holy man isn't just an ordinary healer. With a massive scythe, he reaps the life of his foes before healing his allies. He must've joined in once he found out that the Knight Templar, who apparently has the same religion, is guarding Sarenthia. Giants Huge, tall (and fat) enemies which use a single heavy weapon for their strikes. Their attacks may be strong, but their speed is slower than other enemies at the same level. Kill Scene 1: Siris cuts the enemy's shins, forcing it to kneel to the ground. Siris then does jumps and stabs the enemy in the head. Kill Scene 2: The giant swings his weapon overhead, but Siris avoids it by rolling between the giant's legs. He climbs on the giant's back and swings his weapon on the enemy's head. Bosses Stone Demon: A cursed statue of a giant demon. It seemed to be awaken by the Plated Guard's death-threats to Siris. Bog Giant: Added in the Vault of tears update, he can be found at the bottom of the dam. You will see a sword lodged into a chopped tree trunk, tap it and Siris would try to remove it but trunk would come to life and the Bog Giant will arise. Killing him spawns the Moss Golem,which would give the Vile Blade upon being killed.The Bog Giant's weapon is Gnarl. Enemies Night: He's the last enemy you encounter before fighting Saydhi herself. He kinda looks like a huge, armored sumo wrestler with blades for ornaments. He's equipped with an Orok spear. MX-Hulk: The second biggest MX Titan. He's a robot that's sent in battle when the MX-Titans are on the verge of being defeated by their enemies. He's equipped with a Dalid mace. Horned Demon: The biggest and strongest of the horned titan race, yet the dumbest and slowest. He gets a Deeg cleaver to chop his targets with. Iron Sentinel: Probably the Dark Knight's enormous counterpart. He swings his Punisher mace upwards on rather common occasions. He never uses any unblockable attacks, but seems more controlled in his fury chains than most other giants. Executioner: He's starting to miss being stationed to a chopping block quite a bit, but he realized this job of being a guardian of the Vault of Tears allows him, using Wormwood to take many more lives. He lent towards killing for fun over killing for justice, especially because his Raulum makes him look scary. Feral Troll: The savage guy from Infinity Blade is back. His Brunt mace stays as useful as ever to him, although it isn't nearly as good for mashing up human meat when cooking as cleavers are. Iron Golem: He taught the art of retaliatory growling to many men, and a few savage monsters. This automaton was given a man's voice for some reason, but later recalibrated its vocal chords through the Vault of Tears update. Rabid Noc: This poor lad of the Noc species was infected by the rabies, so he got exiled by his comrades, being too dangerous to contact. Speaking of, he's resorted into attacking anything in his way, especially those sane humans who'd dare to stumble upon the Vault of Tears. The fact that Nocs can contract rabies proves that they are mammals. Warden: He's taken the new role of guarding the weapon locks that house pretty awesome items down the Dead King's Chamber inside the Vault of Tears. He held onto the Forge spiked club for quite a while, but he does wonder if he should use the new Imperial mace sometimes. Keeper: The Warden had a few new equipment and tricks up his sleeve in case his regular appearance to scare off intruders didn't quite cut it. He's now chained up, tattoed and can do belly flops for fury attacks. He even has keys, and can be seen in the Dead King's Chamber with the weapon cases, guarding it with an elaborate Imperial mace. We wonder how he removes the tattoos when he goes back to normal. Monstrosities Huge and hulking four legged beasts the use their huge paws and mouth to attack,so parrying is out of the equation.They are only encountered in open areas, and are always encountered in the arena and the underground path (the Behemid, anyway). Found only on Infinity Blade 2. Kill Scene 1: As the beast strikes with its mouth, Siris stabs its upper jaw. After stunning the monster, Siris climbs to the beast's back, and stabs the monster twice, killing it. Kill Scene 2: As the beast strikes with its mouth, Siris stabs its upper jaw. Afterwards, Siris reverses his grip on his weapon and strikes another blow into its skull, taming the beast. Bosses MX-Goliath: A robot (technically a mech) that is piloted by an Exo-Pilot. This particular pilot seems perfectly happy to tinker and dabble on the circuitry and plating of his house-sized toy when compared to his more active wingmen. Truly the gold standard of war machines coming in line with siege engines and trebuchets, the MX-Goliath is a mobile (just not very) monstroticon with heavyweight arms and chassis. It is designed for crushing with its arms, and while it is not very fast, it was built to take and dish out incredible damage to complete what less technologically advanced resources cannot. Moss Golem: Spawning from the remains of the bog giant at the bottom of the dam, killing this guy gives you the Vile blade. Gargap: A huge avian monstrosity, it is can be found by climbing the tree that grows from the arena.It is found sleeping surrounded by lots of gold bags,collecting each would irritate it. After it wakes up,it will immediately duel you and killing it would give you the vile armor. Enemies Wretch: The most common monstrosity. You'll see it anywhere outside the Vault of Tears entrance and inside the arena, and it's pretty ugly. Then again, I guess that's why we call it a wretch. Pierced Wretch: The wretch's heavily impaled counterpart, yet it still keeps on fighting. It also has some armor and a saddle to help protect it from head blows and be ridden by smaller cavaliers. Plated Wretch ': Just like the Pierced Wretch but without the piercings. 'Iron Wretch: An armored wrench, this guy is not pierced like its other brethren but has a huge horn on its head. Behemid: The underground beast. It seems to be an insectoid of some sorts, judging from the fact the the Behemid has an exoskeleton. Lupun: Lupun is a gigantic Iron Machine wolf that looks a bit like MX-Goliath except Lupun isn't piloted. Originally a clashmob exclusive, the Lupun comes to the single player campaign in the Vault of Tears update. Chelon: This reptilian grey-colored monstrosity has a ogre-like head and a turtle like shell on its back. Added to the game in Vault of tears update.